thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гензель вестник Конца Света
Boy of the End Hänsel - песня выпущенная Akuno-P 19 марта 2015 года, в качестве бонуса трека при покупке альбома Seven Crimes and Punishments и Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot от Animate. Песня рассказывает о жизни Гензеля и его реинкарнаций: Полло и Леми Абеляра. Сюжет Повествование рассказывает о семени "зла" внутри родившегося в пробирке Гензеля, мальчика способного перевоплощаться; он живет, в качестве сына дровосека, который побеждает ведьму, бестолкового слуги Чревоугодия, Пятого Пиеро под командованием Санта Клауса, и теперь как Апостол возможного настоящего конца. Также в повествование говорится о том, что он появляется в полнолуние либо с серебряным ножом или со стеклянной бутылочкой в зависимости от человека. Затем объясняется, что боги создали мир, в качестве тысячелетнего королевства, которое должно было уничтожить зло, с четырьмя окончаниями в соответствие с правилами. Окончания Хозяев Кладбища, Суда, Адского и Небесного Двора, финальное окончание возможно приведет к утопии. Поскольку каждый конец неизбежен, в конце концов не смотря ни на что, наказание свершиться одинаково для всех. Оно замечает, что судьба Гензела выходящая за рамки тысячелетия неизвестна, будет ли он ангелом или злом в зависимости от человека. Композиция The song primarly uses drums, electric and bass guitars,a viola, and a piano. The song opens immediately with the main instrumental, and by 0.13, a riff from the viola begins. The riff ends by 0.36, and heads back into the main instrumental. The first verse begins at 0.41, and ascends into a pre-chorus at 1.03 The chorus begins at 1.26, raised into a new key. The tune descends back into the main instrumental at 1.48, with added instrumentation. The second verse begins at 2.05, followed by the second pre-chorus at 2.28. The second chorus succeeds the pre-chorus at 2.51, later ending at 3.13. The instrumental does not go back into its main counterpart afterwards, rather maintaining the chorus instrumental for the bridge. The third and final chorus begins at 3.48, ending at 4.08. The song ends in a variation of the main instrumental, ending at 4.22. Лирика Японский= |-| Романдзи= |-| Английский= Связанные песни Escape of Salmhofer the Witch Escape of Salmhofer the Witch охватывает рождение Гензеля в пробирке, как упомянуто в Boy of the End Hänsel. Песня показывает, что сначала он был создан в матке Меты, и позднее украден из Королевского Института Левианта. covers Hänsel's birth in a beaker as alluded to in Boy of the End Hänsel. The song shows how he was created first in Meta's womb and later stolen from the Leviantan Royal Institute. Evil Food Eater Conchita Evil Food Eater Conchita изображает Гезеля, служащим Банике Кончите, одной из контракторов Чревоугодия, затем ставшей демоном, как упомянуто в песне. portrays Hänsel's service to Banica Conchita, one of the contractors of Gluttony and later the demon herself, as alluded to in the song. Fifth Pierrot The song Fifth Pierrot показывает Гензеля прислуживающим Санта Клауа, во время его реинкарнации, как Леми Абеляра, работавшего в качестве Пятого Пиеро, как упомянуто в Boy of the End Hänsel. details Hänsel's service to "Santa Claus" during his incarnation as Lemy Abelard, working as the titular Fifth Pierrot mentioned in Boy of the End Hänsel. Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| События= |-| Прочее= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Название песни ссылается на главный персонаж, Гензеля, и его роль, в качестве мальчика для одного из концов Третьего Периода. *The song's title refers to its main character, Hänsel, and his role as a boy for one of the ends to the world. Curiosities *A unique album CD cover card was included with the purchase of the Seven Crimes and Punishments album and Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot from Animate for a limited time; by scanning the card with a COCOAR app, the song file was sent to the scanner's smartphone. Категория:Songs Категория:Песни Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Полло Категория:Гензель Категория:Леми Абеляр Категория:Pollo Категория:Hänsel